Transmission lines in printed circuit boards (PCBs), cables, and high-speed high-density connectors can suffer from mutual interference, known as crosstalk. Some of the factors that contribute to crosstalk in signal lines include the close proximity of conductors, as well as impedance mismatches and structural discontinuities such as conductor bends and size changes, PCB vias, and the like. Impedance mismatches and structural discontinuities may cause reflections in the current/voltage waves traveling on the signal lines. Such reflections may add constructively leading to a phenomenon known as resonance. Resonances occur at certain frequencies, known as resonant frequencies. At resonant frequencies, often a significant increase in crosstalk can be observed.